


When It Alteration Finds

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Kink, M/M, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton wants something he's not sure Ray or Ray will be able to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Alteration Finds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DSC6Dsnippets Midsummer Amnesty 2013, for the prompt, "I don't want to hurt you but I will."

"Jesus, Benny, no way. I can't do that to you." Benton is terrified that the shocked expression on Ray's face will give way to horror and disgust, but he refuses to let himself look away. "I can't hurt you," Ray continues, and instead of disgust, his expression is one of sorrow and regret and aching tenderness. "Not on purpose, Benny, I just _can't_."

"I understand, Ray," Benton says. He touches Ray's knee, trying to convey how astonishingly grateful he feels to be loved that much, even though it means Ray can't give him this. "It's all right." Benton looks at Ray Kowalski, who has been watching them in uncharacteristic silence. "Ray?"

"You really want that?" Ray asks. Benton nods. Ray and Ray look at each other, and Benton watches as permission is asked and granted, reassurances sought and given, without a single word uttered. He knows what Ray will say before he opens his mouth. 

"Okay, Benton. I can do that."

"I'm gonna take the wolf for a walk," Ray Vecchio says. "You call me if you need me, okay?" 

"Of course, Ray," Benton says, and gives him a quick, hard hug.

*

Afterwards, Benton is lying exhausted and peaceful in their bed, three-quarters of the way asleep, when Ray Vecchio comes home. He hesitates in the bedroom doorway, hovering, until Ray Kowalski growls, "Come to bed already, Vecchio." 

Ray lies down beside Benton, running gentle fingertips across the tender skin of his back. "Everything okay?" 

Benton hums contentedly, and Ray moves a little closer, pressing warm all along his side. "Kowalski?" 

"I'm good," Ray Kowalski says. He drapes his leg over Benton's and tangles his foot between Ray Vecchio's ankles. "We're good."


End file.
